Deafening Silence
by TiNkSeRbElLsbb
Summary: The apocalypse is comming. Now AI and the scooby gang will join forces to fight down the first evil....but they have no idea what She has in store for them...
1. a warning falls on deaf ears

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything blah blah blah...  
Author's note: This fic is based on songs by various artists, and just ahead time, they are not mine, all lyrics in // are their's any poems or lyrics of mine are in ** I'm a B/A fan among other pairings, so if ya dont like that specific pairing i cant garuntee you'll like the story..sorry :( however there are other pairings in the story, so hang on and im sure ill get to yours. Also, a few AU factors in here, such as tara didnt die, but was still shot, and there are probably others that ill forget to mention. This is set in season seven right after the previous episode of buffy. The story lines switch from POV to just plain old story telling, so sorry if its confusing, buts its the way i write ;) also any quotes i use, belong to joss.  
Pairings: B/A, B/S friendship, B/F friendship, X/Anya, G/Olivia, and W/T   
Feedback: do i need air to live? alright...question answered  
Contacts: Bunnies_scare_me87@hotmail.com ( heh, anya much?)  
  
  
Prolouge: "Sunnydale: The home of angst"  
  
Nothing....it's absolutely silent and im surprised that even im not suspicious. I guess nothing really surprises me anymore. I suppose that happens after you've averted about 100 apocalypses and your facing the new big bad, which just happens to be the cause of all the big bads.  
  
The moral to this story?  
  
Gee, im so lucky, let me go find a container for my joy..  
  
Ah yes, the story of my life. But then again, I am a slayer.  
  
//Welcome to the planet....//  
  
After releasing spike and killing the nasty old vampire, not in that order of course, i went home and got about no sleep, so here i am, patrolling for whatever they've got comming next.  
  
But damn, it's just too quiet. You'd think they were afraid of what's comming.  
  
Oh, great, so what's that say for our chances of fighting this thing?  
  
I sigh...a pretty depressing sigh at that. I miss the good ol' days of "Plunge and move on, Plunge and move on" It's never that easy anymore...not that it was easy then, but at least we were happy.  
  
Everybody's such a shell of themselves these days it's hard to tell if I really used to know these hopeless people....we dont laugh, we dont hang at the bronze and talk about how vile cordelia is or what the new nasty is....  
  
We just research...  
  
Hunt...  
  
And destroy.  
  
And now and then, on special occasions, one of us dies, or gets shot and stays in a coma for month, Or gets pulled from heaven...  
  
There's just no lying about it....  
  
Sunnydale sucks.  
  
  
Chapter 1: "Just when I thought i was through..."  
  
  
Buffy lay in her bed, dreaming fitfully, thrashing around and mumbling in her sleep.  
  
Just another normal night for the slayer.  
  
Suddenly she calmed, breathing softly, still mumbling.  
  
"You need to see Buffy...."  
  
Buffy opens her eyes to look around herself, she's in a field with faith, and theyre wearing matching gowns.  
  
wierd...  
  
considering Faith doesnt like gowns.  
  
"If you get in too deep....They won't hear you when you scream..."  
  
She looks over to where faith is pointing.  
  
was it a....a hotel?  
  
"The hyperion....A.I. "  
  
"A.I?"  
  
"Angel Investigations...."  
  
"Oh god.....Faith....what's going on here?"  
  
"Some things look easy, you get too cocky, you end up on your back with a knife to your throat....."  
  
Buffy looked inside, where angel, wesley, a skinny brunette and a black man were standing over a body, but she couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Faith....the apocalypse...It's comming, were gonna need all the help we can get..."  
  
"B, one more person ain't gonna make the difference....it's not about fighting this time...you think that, but there's more. You just gotta look for it"  
  
"I don't have time to look for it, Things are happening NOW. The hellmouth isn't just gonna lay back and click pause on the "Who wants to destroy the world this week?" Show while we practice our mind-boggler techniques of solving whatever this thing's gonna throw at us"  
  
Buffy took an uneasy breathe and looked wearily at faith "I need answers, and I need them now. So if your going to babble on like drusillia looney-bin extroirdinare, then be my guest and wake me up, but if your going to tell me something useful, then do it."  
  
"Wow B, things a lil shifty at home, or you still mad at me?"  
  
"Faith..."  
  
"Alright alright. Look, And save the bitching and moaning for after im done. You and angel and crew are gonna have to work together, its kinda how the prophecy works, you'll need to go tonight, so you can start makin a plan, cuz trust me babe, evil doesn't take a number and stand in line."  
  
Buffy nods, ready to wake up when Faith grabs her arm and kisses her cheek " And uh b? try to break me out while your at it...i figure i need some good old fashioned ass-kicking before the world ends."  
  
Buffy woke up at the exact minute and started packing.  
  
  
Chapter2: "My life, The freakshow"  
COMMING SOON  
  
  
A/N: sorry it's kinda short, give me some ideas if ya like ;)   
  
*~*~*~*~*TinK*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Safe

Disclaimers n such on "deafening silence"  
  
  
So here i am, driving.  
  
Driving to what could possibly be the humiliation of my life, and trust me, i have a list of reasons to believe this.  
  
1) I'm almost certain Cordelia still hates me. Whether it's for my fashion sense or just for existing, im not sure.  
2) I haven't talked to Angel in quite a while, and now im just gonna show up...? oh yea, that'll go well.  
3) His new girlfriend could be there, not that he has one....but what if he does?   
4) What am i supposed to say when i get there? "Hi......I uh....had a dream...thought maybe we could talk?"  
  
"And the lamest conversationalist in the world goes to......"  
  
Oh yea, I'm so turning around.  
  
I turn the corner and back up, and start to go back to sunnydale....  
  
and of all the things that couldve happened....  
  
This one tops them all  
  
I smash right into Angel's car which, this prove's it's his fault, come's speeding out of nowhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god..." Angel rushes out of the car and practically rips the door open, and Buffy's just laying there, unconcious, But angel doesn't see her face and just picks her up and runs to the Hyperion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is Buffy doing in L.A.?"   
  
Everyone's voice is so far away, but from the arrogance and pure ice surrounding the sentence i can tell it's cordy's voice, but then it seems to soften   
  
"God, is she ok?"  
  
And I must be staring at her like she's grown another head because she smiles   
  
"Guys, she's awake, she's ok."  
  
I look to see who "Guys" is, and exactly how many people are working for A.I. now...  
  
I see a skinny bookish looking brunette and the phrase "get a load of the she-giles" comes to mind  
  
I'd laugh if i wasn't confused out of my mind.  
  
There's Cordy, Wesley's looking a bit rough around the edges, but still has a smile on his face.  
  
There's this green modern-looking demon, who has a delighted expression on his face, like he knows something.  
  
And a boy about dawn's age, and there all staring at me, with different expressions on their faces.  
  
There's only one person missing, and i figure i can make a break for it while he's not here, no one in this group looks strong enough to take me if i move fast enough...  
  
And just as I'm about to get up, a bright light flashes in my eyes, and there's angel, holding a mini-flashlight and checking for a concussion  
  
"She looks okay....a little disoriented, maybe out of it, but if she rests she should be ok..."  
  
Cordy frowns at him as if to say "Ok, your looking at the one person youve loved in your whole life....and your giving her a physical? get real angel"  
  
I can only stare....I can't say anything.  
  
The silence in the room is seemingly endless...  
  
That is, until a black guy, major hottie reporting to duty, swings in the lobby and looks at them all crowding over her.  
  
"Damn, I wouldn't be talking either with all you guys staring at me like that..."  
  
Thank god....someone who's still sane in here, and they all back up some, and go about there buisness and Angel helps me up, walking to his office, and helping me walk with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sitting in a leather chair across from Angel who sits behind a desk and looks straight at me.  
  
"So, who are you really? which one of Wolfram and Hart's lovely abomination's are you?"  
  
I almost laugh at him, but i hold it back seeing as it might only anger him, and i didn't have the energy for another episode of the "Angel/Buffy" show.  
  
"Who's Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Funny, cut the BS, what do they want?"  
  
I get up, I needed answers, and a plan, not an interrogation.   
  
"Look, I don't know what your going through here, but i'm gonna go solve this apocolypse thing myself, because it's obvious someones terrorizing you or we wouldn't be playing 20 questions....next time, i'll just call."  
  
Angel got up for a minute, and just stood there, like he was in shock.  
  
"What? You got some more accusations for me?"  
  
He come's over to me, and looks so relieved it makes me wanna cry, and he pulls me into a hug, and i've never felt so safe in my life, like i could just leave everything behind, as long as i was here, nothing bad could ever happen.  
  
Too bad the truth always hurts huh?  
  
Because the apocalypse is comming, whether i like it or not.  
  
But for now....we just hold eachother.  
  
And for a moment we are safe. 


	3. All you need is Faith

Faith sits in her cell, all alone, watching every mevement outside of her little compartment in the world.  
  
// And everything I am, everything i know...is gone...//  
  
"Faith? your times up...your free to go.."  
  
Faith looks up, a woman about twice her age standing at the now open cell.  
  
"Can you call me a cab or some-"  
  
"Don't need to, someone's here to pick you up"  
  
A look of bewilderment comes across her face as she walks down the hall, wondering who the hell would care enough to pick her up.  
  
// nothing but beautiful smashed to smitherenes//  
  
Faith came to the waiting room, and looked around, her eyes stopping on a slightly familiar face.  
  
"B?"  
  
Faith stared at her, her face....everything was..off somehow. On the outside she looked normal, a little thinner, and her hair longer, but...inside, a war was raging, She could almost-  
  
"Hello Faith. I uh, picked you up some stuff, I figured "Sentenced convict" wasn't your look anymore." she offered her a smile, standing up and walking over to Faith.  
  
// eyes full of nothingness, she's ripping at the seams//  
  
Faith gave her a halfsmile, still shocked, and trying to piece together the mystery that was Buffy at this moment.  
  
"Thanks, B."  
  
"Sure. Hey, are you hungry, we could stop somewhere. I figured you could stay at my place."  
  
"That'd be great...."  
  
Faith was silent almost the whole way to the resturaunt, she'd already changed into a fitting black long-sleeve top, and a pair of jeans. Buffy was quiet too, but her silence was deafening, Faith could barely see it, but she swore she saw a flicker of something in her eyes when the passed the street that the Hyperion was on....  
  
A/N : Hey, working on the next chapter. tell me whatcha think, I know it was short, but hey, they'll be more! 


	4. He looks like mr stuffy Brit but the sou...

Alright, this has got to be the biggest awkward silence moment ive ever had...  
  
I look over at Faith, and she's eating cheese fries and a burger, her favorite.  
  
And I can't help but feel guilty.   
  
So guilty I want to cry.  
  
//where do we go...from here?//  
  
It feels like all that she did to me...us...it couldn't compare to years in Jail.  
  
It was a pretty close race i guess.  
  
Instead of taking her to my place, I decided she could stay at Angel's with me, and I'd call the rest of the gang up later.  
  
It was a hotel, might as well be used like one right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh...my...god. Willow, Is that Alice donner?"  
  
Willow looks down confusedly at her skirt "Um...I guess..?"  
  
Cordelia hugs her "I knew all that tormenting you in highschool about your fashion sense would do you some good!"  
  
It was nice to see some things didn't change in this screwed up world..  
  
Connor came down the stairs two at a time, obviously showing off.  
  
Dawn raises an eyebrow and looks at the teenager and nudges Buffy lightly.  
  
"Who's the hottie?"  
  
Buffy frowns, acknowledging the boy for the first time and looks at Angel a moment, seeing a resemblence, and her frown deepens.  
  
"I believe I'm about to find out..."  
  
She firmly took angel by the arm and steered him right back into his office, fighting back the urge to slam the door off it's hinges.  
  
"Who's the boy Angel? He looks like you, he moves like you....and here's the funny thing, everytime i look at him, everyone who works here gives me this look, and suspiciously starts busying themselves with something. Seem a little awkward to you?"  
  
Oh man, he has the nerve to actually look me in the eye AND say this.  
  
"He's my son."  
  
I sit...or fall rather...into the chair.  
  
"And shouldn't I be asking you the same question? Like why Spike is here.  
The Vampire who made killing you, a sport...."  
  
This is so like him! Trying to change the subject when were talking about him! AHH!  
  
I stand up and put my hands on the desk "Gee, that's all vampire's isn't it angel?"  
  
"I have a soul."  
  
"DING DING DING! what do we have for him Johnny? DUH! I know that! that doesn't  
mean you can't kill, it just means you'll feel bad about it! Spike has a fricken   
chip in his head that prevents him from even beating up a human!   
so tell me angel, who's the real bloodsucker here?!"  
  
I take a breathe, and spill all the anger from inside of me, which i think we all know, is never a good thing.  
  
"And let's not forget who made a sport out of killing my watcher's GIRLFRIEND!! So let's not point fingers, because i think we all know who like's to touch and go...or should i say torment and leave?"  
  
Ohh....I have so just crossed the line, I tend to Wig out way too often. 


	5. everything's different

I feel like yelling but i figure i'll save my anger for when all my friends die, and the world ends  
  
wow....hopeless is the word of the day  
  
I'm making my way back to the Hyperion and I can't help but think this is useless, maybe the world is just made to end now...  
  
Maybe were not supposed to stop it..  
  
//I'm not ready to die....there's so many things...god..please//  
  
I couldn't believe that the petite blonde woman who came in today, was the woman who sent my father to hell.  
  
You know you really love someone when they can shove a sword through your stomach and you can still be in love with them every second of a day after 3 years.  
  
But miracles do happen, after all....  
  
Isn't it a miracle that your father still loves you after you've sent him in a box underwater...never to be found?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So here I am....drunk as can be...and I'm singing for a green karaoke demon named Lorne.  
  
And I thought Sunnydale was wierd...  
  
But he is nice, and hell i'm drunk, so there isn't much conflict.  
  
*Sing me to sleep*  
*And when i'm gone, don't weep*  
*You think you know what's to see*  
*But you don't*  
  
*You think you know me*  
*you think you've showed me*  
*you think that everythings*  
*Alright.....*  
  
*You think your somebody*  
*You think you know everything*  
*And you think your everything*  
*To me....*  
  
*So give me something to dream...*  
*Cuz baby, in truth...*  
*Your all I need*  
  
I finish and Lorne claps for me, and helps me sit down  
  
"Alright my little ray of sunshine....who isn't so sunny lately...I think it's time to go to bed"  
  
"But...but you said you could read me...."  
  
I slur and don't even notice angel in the doorway.  
  
"And that will be easier to do, when your not drunk sweetcakes, Angel..babe....I gotta go research something, has something to do with the little bit of reading from buffy that i got..."  
  
Lorne hands her over to angel who carries her with both arms, like a groom carries a bride...  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"But that'll never happen....."  
  
And i relized that Buffy must've seen the look on my face, because i know she can't read minds.  
  
Or she'd know that I could smell spike all over her...and not just on her clothes.  
  
"Buffy...your drunk...were going to get you to bed."  
  
She only laughs, and looks at me funny.  
  
"Yes dad...and ill remember to brush my teeth before i go to bd, and say my prayers too"  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"Oh come off the "high and mighty" throne angel..i'm a big girl, i can take care of myself"  
  
"Doesn't look like it.."  
  
"Oh, so you've never had a drink before? Sorry angel, i didn't mean to put a stain on your pure little soul.."  
  
She gets out of my arms and stumbles off to her bedroom, and i want so badly to knock some sense into her, but i figure regreting her actions will be enough punishment in itself.  
  
So i let her go...  
  
//Go ahead! walk away! It's what your good at!//  
  
//I want you to have a normal life...//  
  
//Angel i don't want normal... i want you....and if i can't have you//  
  
I can't deal with this...  
  
everything's so hard...and I'm beginning to get how it is for Buffy...  
  
//ripping at the seams//  
  
If we make it out of this thing....  
  
//You can make amends// 


	6. secrets, confusion, and utter wierdness

Outside the Hyperion a slender figure appeared out from the shadows smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Her blonde straight hair and her deep blue eyes gave her a powerful, yet innocent look to her beauty.  
  
"This will be my favorite dimension to destroy...So delicate...and yet so strong at the same time...it's incredible...I just need to have a little chat with a certain chosen one."  
  
The first evil sauntered away planning for the days to come.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lately things haven't been...well...to say the least, easy on Buffy, or any of us, but we aren't slayers.."  
  
Angel looked up at Willow, his eyes dark,"Like...?"  
  
Willow couldn't seem to meet his eyes, much less tell him about spike, among other things. So I did it for her.  
  
"B-buffy has um...buffy's had a relashionship w-with s-spike..."  
  
Angel's eyes got wide, even though he suspected, it still seemed to shock the hell out of him.  
  
"What?! Spike? what....how...why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
I pushed my blonde hair aside and tried to calm him down, I was suddenly glad to be a lesbian, or i'd be extremely attracted to this man.  
  
"A-angel...she was in a bad place...she ended it..it's over, they're only friends now..if that....it's quite clear she still loves you..."  
  
"You don't know that..."  
  
Willow looked up, taking up for her girlfriend "Angel, Tara's very talented in the area's of Magicks and aura readings..."  
  
Angel thanks them both and asks for some time alone.  
  
"time alone...just what ive had for the last three years.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm on a huge luxurios bed, and i have no clue where i am....  
  
What's wrong with this picture?  
  
Oh wait nothing..i'm a slayer. Being kidnapped is part of everyday life...although...  
  
It's not quite this comfy...  
  
I look down at my.....silk pajamas?  
  
Man...i need to be kidnapped more often.  
  
I spread out and look to my left where a dresser stands, with breakfat and coffee on top and at this point i've GOT to be dreaming.  
  
What is this? The ultimate torture in bizarro land?  
  
This is great!   
  
Focus buffy...your kidnapped..you don't know where you are, and you still got an apocalypse on your hands...'  
  
but in the meantime..coffee.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tara and I have gone to bed...It's 11:00pm, and I figure Buffy's patrolling.  
  
//And if everything...were the same//  
  
I can't believe how far we've come  
  
It's hard to believe were all still alive...incredible even.  
  
//Would you remember how we would've been?//  
  
Tara's sleeping, and I can't help but worry...  
  
Buffy...be safe dear friend..  
  
//I'll be your sunshine...you can be my faith...//  
  
And not much later, I fall asleep  
  
//whenever you need me...you just call my name.//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My bed...  
  
It's where Lilah and I always seem to end up.  
  
She said something that really set me off tonight...  
  
"So wesley...which side will you choose when it comes down to picking teams?"  
  
I don't even know where I stand anymore...  
  
//You wanna help me? you can start by telling the council to go to hell!//  
  
And in all honesty....  
  
I don't have much time to figure it out. 


	7. Not today

Xander's POV  
  
//and I want to believe you, when you tell me that it'll be ok//  
  
I just want her to be safe…is it that much to ask?  
  
Xander sat in the gardens, looking up at the sky.  
  
//And I try to believe you…//  
  
"You know…there's all these great things written about you…about how, you make miracles happen. Well, here's your chance. I mean what better time to prove that than with stopping an apocalypse?"  
  
//but I don't//  
  
I'm watching the sky, and I can't help but wonder if he's listening.  
  
It's funny. In all the years of slaying with Buffy, it never occurred to us to pray…for our lives, for the world to not end.   
  
//Not funny 'ha ha' but funny like…different//  
  
How did we get this far…I mean the entire Scooby gang is still alive. You'd think with all the demon activity and such, well…at least one of us would've died.  
  
Not that I'm unhappy were all alive.  
  
It's just….Lucky much?  
  
I start walking up to Buffy's room and I notice the door is open.  
  
Buffy's door is always closed, whether were in a hotel or her house.  
  
"Strange….oh wait, I forgot who I hang out with."  
  
I walk into the empty room and the window beside her bed is hanging wide open.   
  
"Well….that can't be good"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Angel POV  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea, I went into her room and she wasn't in there."  
  
"Damn….Get the others, were going to look for her."  
  
"Angel, we don't have a clue where she is."  
  
"I think I have a good Idea."  
  
I should've known Wolfram and Hart were up to something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Don't ya just love lawyers?

In previous chapters:  
*Apocalypse is coming  
*Scooby gang and A.I. work together.  
*Buff Picks faith up from jail  
*lots of angst  
*Buff's been kidnapped.  
*More guilt…  
And there's the short version of what's happened recently :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BUFFY POV.  
  
Ok, the kidnapping deal isn't looking so good after all.  
  
Considering I'm looking at a roomful of lawyers.  
  
"Buffy Summers?"  
  
I look up to a woman taller than me and definitely more professional looking.  
  
"That's me….You wanna tell me why I'm here...or should I just start kicking some ass?"  
  
The woman takes a look at me and smiles appreciatively "Nice to meet you Buffy. I'm Lilah Morgan."  
  
I raise an eyebrow and frown for a minute trying to think of where I've heard that name.  
  
"Hi…so again with the why I'm here?"  
  
"You're here because we need your help, there's something coming and we need someone to fight it."  
  
Ok…lawyers….evil…those two definitely fit in a sentence. But the saving part…who are these people? There's no such thing as good lawyers.  
  
"So…you guys know about the whole….vampires exist and such?"  
  
I thought no one bothered to care but those who fought it.  
  
She nods and smiles innocently "Yes, we…fight them…"  
  
If my Jaw isn't already open and detached from my head….I'll be damned.  
  
"What? You're telling me that you…lawyers...fight these demons?  
  
I shake my head. Am I dreaming?   
  
"That's like me saying that I get paid to slay."  
  
When nobody looks surprised that I'm the slayer I roll my eyes and throw my hands up exasperated.  
  
"You can't surprise anybody anymore….who are you people? What do you want? Because if you're not going to tell me right now, I'm going to leave, I have places to go, things to kill."  
  
Lilah just smirks and motions to someone and they bring Faith in, her hands tied in a glowing rope they obviously made especially for slayer strength, she's gagged and glaring threats at lilah.  
  
"Leave and Faith goes to the other big house…the one with pearly gates."  
  
I can't even come up with a smartass comment.  
  
All I can do is stare….and come up with about 50 escape plans and they all end with me dying somehow…  
  
Damnit…these are the times when I wish I had Kendra's isolation skills.  
  
Although it'd be quite lonely without my friends, at least I wouldn't be risking their lives 24/7.  
  
I guess I can't blame myself for this one though. Faith is a slayer too, this would've happened anyway.  
  
"I'm staying…..talk..."  
  
Lilah, who I've just established as "Whore from hell" nods and smiles, she obviously is used to getting her way.  
  
Great.  
  
I sit down and she lets Faith sit beside me and Faith looks at me as if asking me to just run and get the hell out, that'd she'd find her own way out.  
  
It'd be the first time when I wasn't going to take any chances.  
  
Lilah starts babbling about how I'm a big part of the apocalypse, and how everything will fall into their hands.  
  
And I swear it's all I can do to stay awake.  
  
She's worse than Giles with the whole "This is ancient information so therefore you have to be interested in everything I have to say" thing…  
  
"Look…I know the drill ok lady. Why am I here, ritual, getting angel to lose his soul, stealing my sister, killing my friends? What? Cuz I've been through all the above, want to be a little less boring and unoriginal?"  
  
She looks at me and I'm expecting her to slap me.  
  
But she shocks the hell out of me by smiling, and….complementing me.  
  
"God Davis….She'd be a great lawyer here…maybe we can find a different ritual where she doesn't have to die…go, research, let me know what you find."  
  
I laugh, despite the situation and look at Faith "Is it just me, or do I usually get tortured when I make remarks like that?"  
  
Faith smiles as much as she can with the gag in her mouth and I pull it from her head, and untie her hands, and no one objects because I think they know that I know that there's no chance of us getting out at the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Faith POV  
  
Thank god that thing's out of my mouth.   
  
"Thanks B."  
  
She smiles and for the first time I notice….  
  
She's not very…..what's the word?  
  
Alive.  
  
Like it's just a slayer in there, nothing else, and the only sign so far that there's any buffyin there is her sense of sarcasm even when she's not in the situation to piss anyone off.  
  
I think that's what I always liked about her best during a fight, or in this case a kidnapping.  
  
She had balls.  
  
She really did. Maybe that's where I got it from.  
  
I swear if it weren't for the fact that they might kill me or buffy or both, I'd take a knife and pin lilah's big ass mouth against that wall over there.  
  
"Faith…you ok?"  
  
I relize Buffy's talking to me and I look at her.  
  
When was she this thin..  
  
I mean she was always small, petitie.  
  
But damn, she could join the Anorexics are us awards show right now.  
  
"You need to eat B.."  
  
I was never one to not share my feelings…  
  
Hence the many killings that got me put in jail. I was in desperate need of anger management classes.  
  
But I've gotten better.  
  
Until Lilah had to open her big annoying mouth, I might even had said that I was a clamer person now.  
  
Stupid Lawyer….  
  
  
*~*~TBC~*~* 


End file.
